The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which allow for discharging a printed matter to a discharge part for placing the printed matter therein.
In some image forming apparatuses, a printed matter is discharged to an in-body sheet discharge part that is formed between a manuscript reading part and a main body. In a case of discharging the printed matter to the in-body sheet discharge part, it is difficult to detect a current condition of the printed matter. For this reason, a technology to provide a camera in the in-body discharging part is proposed. In this technology, the condition of the printed matter is in the in-body discharge part which is captured by the camera is displayed on an operation part.